


Teacher's Lament

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days teaching sucks rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-- Kazue Kato owns all.  
> Author’s Note -- Happy holidays, 2014. Written for the 12_daysofficmas community.

XXX

Yukio ground his teeth as he graded the test he’d given in the exwires’ class. These scores should be so much better than they were. Shiemi’s grades were skewed and should be so much higher. Yukio knew she knew the plants and all their uses for both healing and as weapons against demons, but she persisted in calling them by her own names. God only knew what half of them meant.

He scanned Suguro’s test. Perfect. Yukio had gotten used to that from Suguro. Konekomaru’s test was pretty good. Yukio was pretty sure Shima had been asleep for most of it. Yukio had left his twin’s exam for nearly last. He almost snapped his pen as he graded. Was Rin even trying? Yukio should just let Kuro take the test for Rin. The cat familiar couldn’t possibly do worse.

Rin had never been one for school. Yukio knew Rin was sincere in his desire to defeat their father, Satan, but he had no idea how Rin could possibly accomplish it if he didn’t put forth more effort in his studies. Rin said he understood the importance, but Yukio wasn’t sure he did. Rin had been an outcast when they had gone to school together, and if the other exwires knew his true heritage, it would probably be worse here. 

And they would learn about Rin’s demonic side if he kept depending on the sword and his satanic abilities to fight instead of learning technique and everything else the school was designed to impart. Worse, it would eventually consume Rin. Yukio hated that fact.

What Yukio hated more was he was in part fearful of what his twin could become, irritated at Rin’s carelessness and jealous of how strong Rin was. No matter how strong Yukio had gotten, he still didn’t feel he was Rin’s match. Yukio held himself back and Rin rarely did. Yukio had no demonic attributes. Everyone in the know had assured him of that, but Yukio didn’t entirely believe it. He was ever bit as much the son of Satan as Rin. What if that ugly power bubbled up in him? Yukio had no answer for that but the thought shook him deep to the marrow.

Instead, he did the only thing he could; toss his brother’s marked up exam onto the pile and reach for another one. Yukio knew he was in for a ton of whining tomorrow about how badly Rin had done and him not wanting to do the extra work Yukio planned on heaping onto his twin. Some days he wondered why he had agreed to teach at the Academy. It could be a thankless job.


End file.
